


Like Poetry in Motion

by espepspes



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A seperate chapter for each one, And like I hope you don't hate me but, Bat Family, But like enjoy yall, Character Study, Eh it's angst, I really like poetry, Mild Angst, Oh my sweet children, The Robins!!!, With poems!!!, kinda not minor?, like good shit, specifically emily dickinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: I decided to do a mild character study for all our robins. All the poems do not belong to me, But instead to Emily Dickinson.





	1. Dick Grayson: The robin is the one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of seeing them don't kill me. Thanks

When Dick was little his mother would read him poems. Sometimes when he was at the manor, he would read them to gain the comfort they provided, the memories he would soak in greedily.

* * *

 

_The robin is the one_

_That interrupts the morn_

_With hurried, few, express reports_

_When March is scarcely on._

* * *

 

Once he remembered with great fondness was a namesake of sorts, a gentle reminder of days passed where the the only flying he did was among the circus lights and radiant colors. Eventually when he flew between rooftops, a reminder of darkness his ally and friend instead of the brilliance of his old home.

* * *

 

_The robin is the one_

_That overflows the noon_

_With her cherubic quantity,_

_An April but begun._

* * *

Once he remembered being a beacon of Joy. Once he remembered feeling invincible. Now he knows they are not, he knows that safety is hard to come by these days. Now he wishes they were home. He just wants them to be okay.

* * *

_The robin is the one_

_That speechless from her nest_

_Submits that home and certainty_

_And sanctity is best._

* * *

Dick Grayson was a tired man. He was a restless man at times, but right now?  

Dick Grayson missed his home.


	2. Jason Todd: My life closed twice before its close;

Jason was a lit nerd, sue him. When he was young, he loved learning. He remembered loving Shakespeare and Charles Dickens, reading Victor Hugo under the covers after bedtime at the manor. He had always had a soft spot for poetry however.

* * *

_ My life closed twice before its close; _

_ It yet remains to see _

_ If Immortality unveil _

_ A third event for me, _

* * *

When he died he had stopped reading as much of course and after coming back, being brain dead makes it extremely difficult to read. And then after the Lazarus Pits, he felt like he was given a pass due to little access.  Funny how dying and becoming a bad guy did that to you.

* * *

_ So huge, so hopeless to conceive, _

_ As these that twice befell. _

_ Parting is all we know of Heaven, _

_ And all we need of Hell. _

* * *

Funny, he didn’t remember much of what was beyond. If he tried to it hurt him more than he cared for. He wondered, that if when he did die, was it painful to remember because no one should know? Or was it because he had been sentenced to punishment for some sin. If not he was going to punishment now.

Jason Todd may have been a righteous man in some alternative universe, he may have been a good man once in this universe.

But now he was a dead man walking, barely existing.


	3. Tim Drake: Success is counted sweetest

When Tim was young he was introduced to poems by a tutor. He hated them. So. Much. He never had any “fond” memories for them, he never had any reason to enjoy them and if he had to learn  _ another _ rhythm pattern for them he was going to scream. But he liked one. 

* * *

_ Success is counted sweetest _

_ By those who ne’er succeed. _

_ To comprehend a nectar _

_ Requires sorest need _

* * *

He could count what he thought as victories on one hand. Sure there was taking down villains but, that’s not victory. Not when there was much more intimidating things out there. Not when you’re a 13 year old kid and you have to convince a grown man to mentor you.

* * *

_ Not one of all the purple Host _

_ Who took the Flag today _

_ Can tell the definition  _

_ Of so clear a victory _

* * *

 

Not when there are days that your anxiety clouds your head and self doubt fills your mind. Not when you’re against men who are so intelligent that they have respect for 2 men in this life and somehow, you’re one of them. Not when he can remember being tortured so vividly that he can feel like he’s going to explode.

* * *

_ As he defeated- dying- _

_ On whose forbidden ear _

_ The distant sounds of triumph _

_ Burst agonised and clear! _

* * *

Not when so many he loved have died and not come back. Not when he, himself was presumed dead and no one searched for him.

No Tim Drake did not feel victorious often.


	4. Stephanie Brown: Wild nights! wild nights!

Steph and poems…. Was normal. She didn’t really have any care for them, except when she wanted to pass class or when she wanted to learn lyrics to a song. She didn’t have a set bias against or for them. She remembers one from her Junior year of highschool. Either than that she didn’t care.

* * *

_ Wild nights! Wild nights!  _

_ Were I with thee, _

_ Wild nights should be  _

_ Our luxury! _

* * *

She remembered the days she longed to do something, anything against her father. She remembered the long nights where she hand-stitched her Spoiler costume, trying to figure out ways to plot out ways to tell Batman and Robin about his plans. She remembered when she first took to the rooftops, wild excitement at finally- finally- being free.

* * *

_ Futile the winds _

_ To a heart in port,- _

_ Done with a compass, _

_ Done with a chart. _

* * *

 

She was led by her hearts compass. And then when she got her old man locked up, she was elated. She did something right. She was able to do something great! And now- she could do even more. Finally be out of her Father’s shadow. Finally make more change than she ever could before- Bruce was opposed to her becoming a hero. 

* * *

_ Rowing in Eden! _

_ Ah! the sea! _

_ Might I but moor _

_ To-night in thee! _

* * *

She became a hero. She was Spoiler and helped the helpless, stopped the petty thief and the major baddie. She was at the top of her game, a huge contender! And then she became Robin. Bruce was more irritable- He snapped at her too easily- She died. She lived. She was resurrected and then- She’s Batgirl now. She’s a hero.

But Stephanie Brown is looked down upon. For not facing hardship as well as she could have. For running into a fight she could have left.

Ah, those wild nights caught her off guard. She wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	5. Damian Wayne: Are friends delight or pain?

Damian knew about poems. Of course he did his mother had educated him to the highest standard. He… didn’t think they were useful. Or relevant to anyone. In fact if he was being honest he didn’t see the point of poems. They had no meaning besides petty feelings.

* * *

_ Are friends delight or pain? _

_ Could bounty but remain _

_ Riches are good. _

* * *

Damian had ~~friends~~  teachers in the compound- and his mother- that he supposed he trusted. But of course, trust was never really that. It was more that he knew they wouldn't kill him yet. He had to be careful. When he came to Gotham he supposed his Father and Grayson were like what they told him friends were. He met other people who were  ~~friends~~  allies. Colin, Jon, Maps. 

* * *

_But only if they stay_

_Bolder to fly away,_

_Riches are sad._

* * *

 He also knew that people leave and putting too much faith, in a person was foolish. When his Father was temporarily gone he felt something new- no, not new he felt the same thing when Mother left- and it felt hollow. Grayson help fill that. Make him feel... whole. But when Father came back Grayson had to leave. And he felt that again. Maps, and Jon had their own lives and lived out of the city. Colin was not oft around as he had duties at the Coventry. 

He was important- needed. He was the Son of the Bat, the Heir to the Demon. He was a Wayne and an Al-Ghul. He was good. He was better than when he was with his mother. He was good. He was good. So why did they leave?

Damian felt strange. He felt... ~~unwanted?~~ Alone. He felt Alone. He didn't like being so... lonely. 

Surrounded by meaningless things, Riches really are sad.

 

 


End file.
